Tras los muros
by Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan
Summary: Todo comenzó con un libro, aunque ella no lo quiso así. Ahora no quiere que las páginas se terminen, o su vida marchitará.
1. Un día como cualquier otro

_**Esto es más un experimento que otra cosa. No tengo toda la historia definida desde el principio como si me sucedió con Ocaso Rojo. Acá voy a intentar que el relato me lleve a mi y no al revés. Quiero probar nuevos estilos y técnicas. La reviews, como siempre son bienvenidas. Y agradezco el apoyo de siempre!**_

* * *

**Un día como cualquier otro**

Domingo por la tarde, llueve, hace frío, nada para ver en la televisión, aunque estaba encendida aunque sea para hacer ruido. La habitación a oscuras iluminada sólo por el absurdo aparato sonoro.

Nimiel garabateaba líneas sin un sentido definido, prácticamente, no tenía ganas ni de respirar. Y pensaba, como cada vez que no tenía otra cosa en que pensar, que horrible nombre tenía. Ocurrencias de su madre de ponerle un nombre élfico, un idioma que ni es real, y justo a ella. Pero así era su madre, todo lo fantástico era una fuente inextinguible de deseos. Su madre y sus libros, parecía una mujer grande estancada en la niñez, no como ella que ni de niña fue ilusa. Sobre todo detestaba cuando su madre le decía que le habría encantado tener ese nombre, y ella que lo tenía, no lo valoraba. ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué no se limitó a ponerle Clara? No, tenía que traducirlo a élfico, como todo… Nunca recibía una respuesta de su madre que no fuera en élfico, luego lo traducía, que gasto de energía tan estúpido.

Ahora entendía por qué su padre las dejó, pero lamentaba que no la hubiera llevado con él, y dejando a su madre con sus locos elfos y hadas y orcos… ¡Ay! De solo pensarlo le daba rabia.

Se preparó un té y se metió a la cama. Su madre habría dicho que no hay mejor compañía que un libro. Lo que le faltaba, ponerse a leer, justo ella… Comenzó a hojear una revista, sólo hojear, mirar imágenes, nada de leer. Leer era para tontos y aburridos. Y los que escribían, tanto peor.

Y su madre también escribía. ¿Pero acaso no poseía ninguna virtud esa mujer? Si fuera por ella, la habría internado hacía rato. Pero no la odiaba, por el contrario, era tanto lo que la amaba que le dolía verla marchitando su vida entre historias ridículas y mapas de lugares inexistentes. Por eso estaba sola, su marido la había dejado con su pequeña hija y nunca más quiso rehacer su vida.

La pequeña habitación de Nimiel estaba llena de posters de galanes de la televisión. No había rastro alguno de libros, sólo revistas de moda y chimentos, de las que sólo conocía sus titulares, porque jamás perdería su precioso tiempo en leer nada. Lo único que le interesaba eran los números, y como tal, estudiaba Matemáticas. Los números eran fieles, no tenían segundos discursos, no traicionaban, no abandonaban, no ilusionaban para después romperte el corazón. Eso decía ella.

Golpes en la puerta. Ya tenía que aparecer ella con sus imaginarios amigos… Sopesó la idea de hacer como que estaba dormida, profundamente dormida. ¿Para qué? Entraría igual y le hablaría creyéndola dormida, y le contaría sobre las blancas costas al otro lado del mar. ¡Al otro lado del mar está África! Prefirió hacerla pasar.

_-Hola hija, ¿estás aburrida?_

_-¡NO! –_Se apresuró a responder, para no dejar lugar a que su madre le ofreciera un relato en un mundo ideal- _Esta revista es de lo más entretenida e informativa._

Julia, así se llamaba su madre, tomó la revista y se puso sus lentes para ver de cerca. Negaba con la cabeza con una expresión de sufrimiento en su semblante, como si estuviera leyendo sobre los ataques a Libia. ¡Sólo eran chimentos!

_-¿Esto te parece informativo? Lee un diario ¿Quieres entretenimiento? Te traigo un libro… -_Se puso de pie decidida a ir a buscar en su biblioteca vaya a saber qué historia ridícula de las que ella leía.

_-No, mamá, guárdate tus libros, no me interesan las estúpidas historias que tú lees. –_Un poco le dolía tener que tratarla así, pero si no lo hacía, no sólo le traería un libro, sino que se lo leería como si Nimiel fuera una niña que no supiera leer.

Julia se levantó sin decir una palabra, dolida como cada vez que intentaba compartir su gusto por la lectura con su hija. Era terca, fría y amargada, igual que su padre. Pero él decidió abandonarlas y desde ese momento murió para ella, pero su hija, le dolía no compartir nada con ella. Y le dolía verla tan vacía, tan falta de imaginación, de ilusiones.

Caminó hasta su estudio. Era una respetable profesora de Letras. Sus alumnos la estimaban mucho, incluso más que su hija. Más que nada, los alumnos estaban agradecidos por su afición a la Literatura Fantástica. En años anteriores, otros profesores los volvían locos con Borges y Arlt. Pero ella amaba a Tolkien, a Lewis, a Wilde y no le molestaba pasar clases enteras explicando mitologías, idiomas, lugares. Era un libro abierto a lo fantástico. Tanto la querían y la respetaban que a medida que pasaban por su clase, los alumnos se sumaban a un grupo de lectura que ella organizaba en su casa. Todos tenían la posibilidad de llevar obras de autores nuevos, de leer, de comentar. Pero su hija se obstinaba en encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar sobre números y fórmulas. Nada más frío, nada más vacío que esos libros que en vez de historias contaban dinero, o kilómetros o cosas más abstractas.

Estaba decepcionada otra vez de su propia hija. Sabía bien lo que Nimiel pensaba de ella, que estaba loca. Si tan sólo lograra recibir de su hija una mínima porción del afecto que recibía de sus alumnos, se daría por satisfecha. Estaba segura que algo de afecto sentía su hija por ella, pero que jamás lo demostraría, lo tenía bien en claro.

Para aplacar la tristeza que le producía ver a su hija sumida en tanta frialdad se sentó a leer un libro. Bosques eternos y luchas entre el bien y el mal. Caballeros honorables, gentes simples que de un momento a otro demostraban grandeza, malvados de gran fortaleza y de hábiles palabras para confundir a los seres de buenas intenciones. A veces el bien triunfaba, otras fracasaba, pero siempre luchaba lo mejor que podía para hacer un mundo mejor. Tan alejado de la realidad que le resultaba perfecto. Estaba harta de tanta hipocresía, tanta cobardía, tanta falta de honor y responsabilidad. Todos los demonios que su marido fue acumulando hasta abandonarla con su pequeña hija, y ahora parecía que ella debía pagar por eso. Pero nunca le demostró su odio hacia su padre, las cosas no debían mezclarse, y ella nunca quiso llenarle la cabeza en contra de su padre. Quizás algún día, su hija querría conocer a su padre, y ella no quería condicionar ese encuentro.

Se sentó en su silla predilecta con los lentes de lectura y comenzó a leer. A pesar de estar leyendo una de sus libros más amados, donde se describía un mundo de una belleza sin igual, que luego comenzó a marchitar al paso de los innumerables años, comenzó a llorar en secreto, como siempre. Su hija creía que sólo le importaban sus libros, pero ella sabía qué pesares llevaba dentro de su alma desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Banco Central

La gente se agolpa a las puertas, un empleado ha sido baleado. Los paramédicos no llegan y se está desangrando. El gerente corre de un lado a otro en la vereda, buscando entre la gente un médico que ande por allí casualmente, que pueda evitar que el pobre hombre muera ahí mismo. La policía se fue persiguiendo al agresor y dejaron al desafortunado asesor de créditos tirados, esperando que el servicio de emergencias médicas viniera por él.

Finalmente, el gerente halló a un enfermero, al menos, pero a cinco cuadras del Banco. En el camino y al trote, el gerente iba explicándole al buen hombre lo sucedido. Pero claro, como era de esperarse, las cinco esquinas con semáforos peatonales en rojo. Parecía adrede, como si todo se alineara para que el corazón del hombre dejara de latir. Recorridas las cinco cuadras, atravesaron las puertas de vidrio que aislaban el Banco del resto del mundo. Ya era tarde, la hemorragia era tal que el corazón del hombre no lo toleró.

Empleados aterrados, pensando que cualquiera podría haber recibido el disparo, se congregaban solemnemente alrededor del cuerpo, porque ahora todo se reducía a un cuerpo, sin vida. Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años lloraba desconsoladamente: si ese hombre no interceptaba esa bala, el cadáver sería el suyo. ¡Que poco valía la vida para algunas personas! Y el asesor, que tan valientemente entregó su vida a cambio de la suya.

Llegaron los paramédicos, tarde como era costumbre en aquella nefasta ciudad, junto con la policía científica. Constataron que el hombre estaba realmente muerto. Es extraño, porque los paramédicos tardan en llegar a salvar una vida, pero cuando alguien muere, los forenses llegan al instante. Buscaron entre sus pertenencias, porque a pesar de ser un empleado de años en el Banco, nadie sabía nada de él, y no tenían idea de a quién debían darle la trágica noticia. El teléfono celular, allí tendría que haber algún número de un ser querido. Todo lo que había eran números de compañeros y superiores del trabajo. Sólo un nombre no coincidía con el personal: "Julia". El gerente marcó el número.

Cementerio

Nimiel estaba molesta, no tenía qué hacer allí, era el funeral de un completo desconocido. Le daba mucha bronca haberse dado cuenta que teniendo el teléfono de ellas dos, nunca se hubiera molestado en llamarla, a ella al menos. Y ahora ella debía estar rindiéndole homenaje como si fuera una gran persona. Por eso la gente no le gustaba, todos eran deshonestos, todos mentían, todos eran egoístas. Claro, ella también, pero no tenía elección. ¿Por qué ella debía ser considerada cuando nadie la consideraba a ella?

Tampoco entendía a su madre, estaba llorando al hombre que la abandonó, que la desamparó cuando él quiso. Pegó la vuelta y no le importó dejarla sola con su hija, y nunca más se preocupó por ellas. Pero de algún modo se guardó su número de teléfono, por si necesitaba algo de ella. Y ahora ella iba corriendo a despedirlo, obligándola a su hija, como si se tratara del mejor padre del mundo.

Otra vez en casa

Se fue dejando a su madre en el Cementerio, allá ella con sus sentimientos, aunque le encantaría comprenderla. De pronto, una idea despertó en su mente: sus libros, quizás allí encontrara algún indicio de por qué su madre era tan ingenua, tan ilusa. Ella creía que era culpa de los libros, se había enloquecido de tanto leer historias ridículas y ahora creía en las buenas intenciones de todos.

Eso haría por ella, se sacrificaría perdiendo un precioso tiempo de su vida en leer un libro, tratando de comprender a su madre. Se dirigió hacia su estudio y buscó en la biblioteca abarrotada de títulos, desde los más simples hasta los más extraños, desde los ejemplares más viejos y ajados hasta los más nuevos e impecables, todos forrados con polietileno transparente, claro. Ella siempre tan cuidadosa con sus libros. Pero no encontraba el ejemplar que buscaba. No importaba cuántos libros leyera su madre, siempre que acababa uno volvía a leer el mismo, una y otra vez. No entendía para qué lo leía tanto, a esas alturas, ya debería conocerlo de memoria. Un poco frustrada, se desplomó en la silla que su madre más amaba. No sabía que le encontraba de cómoda, pero si se enteraba que se había arrojado así en ella, su madre la mataría. Sin querer desvió la vista hacia su escritorio, y allí estaba lo que buscaba: un ejemplar viejo y manoseado, lleno de señaladores anotaciones al margen, un libro que no tenía nada fuera de lo común y en su tapa rezaba "Cuentos Inconclusos".

Se fue con él a su habitación y comenzó a leerlo, no entendía nada, pero tenía que seguir para encontrar que enloquecía y seducía tanto a su madre de ese mundo de fantasía. Las páginas empezaron a sucederse, una a una, y la historia comenzó a hacerse más amena. Describía una bella ciudadela montada sobre las copas de un gran árbol. Estaba tan bien detallado que hasta habría jurado que podía oír la música y oler el aroma de las flores que inundaban el lugar. Y pronto, sin advertirlo, comenzó a caer rendida ante un plácido sueño. Delante de ella se sucedían situaciones y lugares que se le hacían habituales, pero a la vez, lejanas. Un sueño, sólo un sueño.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Segunda entrega de este experimento. Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. No tengo idea como puede seguir esto, sólo puedo decir que es muy entretenido escribir sin saber cómo continúa.**_

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

_-Ven, Nimiel, ya es hora._

El llamado en su puerta la sacó del trance en que estaba, para darse cuenta que esa no era su habitación, y la que vestía no era su ropa. Se puso de pie, dejando la cama en la que se había dormitado y caminó hasta un espejo donde podía verse de cuerpo entero. Tenía una vestidura de gasa color salmón pálido, similar a un camisón antiguo con mangas largas y puños anchos. En el cuello tenía un dije que simulaba una rosa, con pétalos de un metal plateado, límpido como la alpaca, con una amatista en medio. No llevaba nada de maquillaje. Su pelo no llevaba el típico desorden de todos los días, a diferencia de su lacio, se encontró con leves ondulaciones y peinado perfectamente, como una muñeca de campeonato de peluquería. Pero, probablemente, lo que más le sorprendió verse fueron las orejas, con lo cual confirmó que se veía como una elfa de los cuentos de su madre.

Fue en ese momento que reparó en que la habitación no tenía ventanas, ni postigos, solo aberturas que daban a una hermosa vista entre los árboles. No podría decir con certeza la cantidad de paños de gasa que decoraba el lugar, en tonos pastel, que daban un entorno cálido. Afuera soplaba una suave brisa, pero la temperatura era agradable. Y fuera se escuchaban susurros, cantos sutiles en un lenguaje que no llegaba a reconocer.

Una vez más, suaves golpes en la puerta, como había sucedido hacía un momento.

_-Nimiel, ¿estás bien? Debemos ir ya…_

La voz era de un hombre, pero no tenía idea de a quién pertenecía, pero creyéndose perdida en un sueño inducido por la lectura del libro de su madre, se dejó llevar. Abrió la puerta de madera que la separaba de aquel que le hablaba para descubrir sin sorpresa que delante suyo había un elfo, con su cabello casi blanco, con facciones delicadas y vestido con un largo atuendo plateado. Llevaba a la cintura una bella espada protegida por una exquisita funda del más fino cuero, labrada con caracteres que, ella supuso, eran élficos.

_-Lo siento, ya estoy lista… -_No sabía su nombre, así que no sabía cómo llamarlo-

-_Lantir, comprendo que con lo sucedido no recuerdes ni los nombres de quienes te acompañan desde hace cientos de años. _

_-(¿Cientos?)_ -Se preguntó interiormente- _Lantir…, si, lo siento. Me disculpo por mi falta de memoria. –_Pero, ¿a qué se refería con "lo sucedido"?-

_-Muy bien, vamos que todo está dispuesto para el funeral._

Fue en ese momento que la cabeza de Nimiel hizo un clic, comprendió que quizás en ese sueño estaba trazando paralelismos de los últimos días vividos. Siguió al elfo porque, además, no conocía hacia donde debía dirigirse. Tras los pasos del estilizado joven que iba delante suyo, llegó a una explanada de finas estructuras labradas en madera, con detalles en plata y diamantes. Un resplandor azul plateado iluminaba el lugar, dando un efecto más etéreo, más onírico. Porque de eso se trataba, de un sueño…

Al ver a Nimiel, la concurrencia se puso de pie con cara de consternación y un murmullo quedo resopló entre las hojas de los arboles. Entre ellos había una pareja que destacaba del resto, no solo por sus blancas vestiduras, sino por la belleza y sabiduría que emanaban sus personas. Galadriel y Celeborn, señores de Lothlórien. La blanca dama extendió una mano hacia Nimiel, tan delicada que daba pena tocarla. Pero Nimiel comprendió que no debía despreciar ese gesto, y se acercó a la elfo con su mano extendida, hasta que ambas manos se unieron. El contacto con su mano le produjo un escalofrío, se sentía tan real que daba miedo. Por otra parte, el calor en sus manos era diferente al calor corporal que Nimiel conocía en la vida real: era más cálido, pero en un sentido espiritual.

La bella elfo la dirigió hacia un pedestal de mármol blanco, donde descansaba el cuerpo de un elfo, grande fue la sorpresa y la conmoción para Nimiel al descubrir que aquel gallardo cadáver no era otro que su verdadero padre. Las imágenes comenzaron a venir a su mente, recuerdos vívidos del elfo luchando bajo órdenes de Celeborn contra una avanzada de orcos desde el norte, donde las sombras se extendían y el mal se afianzaba. Veía también en plena lucha a una pequeña elfo que estaba a punto de ser atacada, y momentos antes que su vida acabara, su padre puso el cuerpo para interceptar la lanza certera que hacia ella se dirigía.

Nimiel sintió escalofríos otra vez, pero debido a lo real de este sueño en el que ella era ahora protagonista principal. Conoció en breves instantes a este elfo más de lo que conocía de su padre en la vida real.

Celeborn se acercó a ella, la tomó por su espalda para hacerla girar y retirarse de allí, siempre de la mano de la blanca dama. En ese momento, mientras volvía sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba antes, Nimiel pudo verla, oculta al otro lado del pedestal, vestida toda de blanco, su madre. Porque los elfos guardan luto de blanco y dejan caer sus lágrimas en silencio, haciendo honor al caído mediante el recuerdo de sus gestas.

_-Ahora que te has despedido de tu padre, es decisión de tu madre que huyas al Oeste, y te ocultes. No quiere sufrir otra pérdida y no podemos culparla. –_Le dijo Galadriel, con una dulzura que invitaba a la aceptación sin condiciones de sus palabras-

_-Es lo más prudente, has sido iniciada en la sanación y eres un canal de comunicación con los Valar. Si Sauron es buen estratega, y lo es, querrá que mueras para desconectarnos de los poderes de Valinor. –_Celeborn fue claro, debía irse o corría el riesgo de morir-

-_Y mi madre, ¿qué será de ella? Quiero despedirme, al menos. –_Se sorprendió diciendo esto. No entendía cómo podía preocuparse por su madre, si al rato, cuando despertara la vería-.

_-Ella no quiere partir, seguirá con los funerales de tu padre. Además, la única que corre peligro eres tú. –_Explicó amablemente Galadriel-.

No quedaba mucho que objetar, si la dama Galadriel lo decía, uno no podía negarse. Era el ser más sabio de toda la Tierra Media.

La escoltaron por las escaleras que iban rodeando el gran árbol sobre el que tenía lugar este cónclave, hasta un gran claro, donde cuatro caballos blancos esperaban a la delegación de Lothlórien. Pronto partirían hacia Rivendel, donde la sabiduría de Lord Elrond, lo oculto del valle y las defensas de su ejército evitaban que las avanzadas de orcos siquiera se aproximaran. Allí Nimiel estaría a salvo.

Pero Nimiel estaba comenzando a desesperar, quería volver de ese sueño y seguir con su vida, sus estudios y, aunque no se llevaran del todo bien, extrañaba a su madre. Era extraño pero por primera vez la entristecía pensar que alguna fuerza la alejara de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida comenzó a sentir respeto por el mundo de fantasía que tanto apreciaba su madre. Era muy bello, pero a la vez gritaba a vivas voces que no era un simple cuento de hadas. Allí todos peleaban por la supervivencia. Cada facción pujaba duro por mantener sus ideales y porque el orden que los regía prevaleciera en la Tierra Media.

Pero también entendía, por lo que había oído, que también entraban en el juego fuerzas superiores, que si bien estaban del lado del bien, no se molestaban en intervenir para torcer la victoria hacia los justos. Y esto representaba todo un interrogante para Nimiel. Para ella, el mundo se regía por números y fórmulas, y todo lo existente se regía por este principio. Encontrarse con este panorama de ambigüedades, despertaba en ella no sólo interrogantes, sino más bien temores. Pero claro, era un sueño que pronto terminaría, y ella podría volver a su círculo de confianza, su lugar seguro en el mundo.

Mientras todo eso iba fluyendo por su mente, la habían escoltado hacia uno de los caballos, el más blanco de todos, y también el más pequeño. Notó justo en ese momento que su altura era bastante inferior a la de los demás elfos, y eso no le gustó, se sintió desvalida ante tal despliegue de gente alta. Pudo percibir también que le habían asignado el caballo más bajo del grupo, pero aún así, para ella era gigante. Lantir se acercó y le ofreció su ayuda para montar y ella accedió. El elfo pudo observar que la pequeña elfa dudaba.

_-Supongo que la tensión por la muerte de tu padre también te ha hecho olvidar el nombre de tu fiel yegua. Radallian, recibió por nombre, pero usualmente la llamas "Rad"._

_-¡Oh, no, no es eso! Es que me siento triste por todo esto, y ahora tener que irnos de aquí, donde he vivido toda mi vida… -_Nimiel quiso improvisar algo, para no quedar como una tonta, pero el elfo se mostró confundido.

_-Y ahora, ¿de qué estás hablando, Nimiel? Siempre vivimos en Rivendel. Vinimos a Lothlórien a sanar a los heridos y al funeral de tu padre. O tampoco recuerdas que hace años te enviaron allá para protegerte. Como sea, no podemos demorarnos más. En breve habrá un contraataque de orcos provenientes de Moria, debemos partir en este mismo instante._

Lantir se alejó hasta pararse a un lado de un caballo que Nimiel intuyó, era el suyo.

_-No temas, nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse. Y recuerda, la muerte sólo es el comienzo. –_Dijo Galadriel. Lantir dio la orden de partida y los cuatro caballos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Oeste-.

Nimiel siguió con la vista a Galadriel por un largo trecho y pudo ver como ella quedó expectante, con su mano derecha levantada, en un claro signo de que le estaba deseando buen viaje.

Así comenzó la travesía. Las luces del día recién comenzaban a hacer su aparición en el cielo. A medida que se iban alejando del bello bosque en el que su sueño había comenzado, los campos pasaron del verde esmeralda, por el verde seco, para terminar en un color trigo, con algunas muestras de verde aquí y allá, que a medida que avanzaban se hacían más esporádicos.

Su yegua mantenía el paso tranquilo pero constante, ya habían recorrido una gran distancia y no se mostraba cansada. La notaba tranquila, como si disfrutara llevar a su ama y ponerla a resguardo de los peligros.

Nimiel no podía salir de su asombro, este era el sueño más vívido que tuvo en toda su vida. Las imágenes, los aromas, las sensaciones, todo se sentía tan real que la hacían dudar. Ahora sentía la rusticidad de las riendas de Rad y en sus muslos la respiración tranquila pero profunda de la pequeña yegua.

El día que había comenzado con un cielo azul intenso y luego se tornó de un celeste límpido, ahora estaba dando paso a algunos nubarrones grises que amenazaban con hacer llover, pero por el momento, no significaban demasiado.

Lantir seguía a la cabeza del contingente, con la mirada atenta y el oído aguzado. Por breves momentos volvía su mirada hacia Nimiel para asegurarse que estaba bien o si tenía alguna necesidad. Por el momento, Nimiel se sentía tranquila, sólo se trataba de una amena cabalgata a través de dorados campos, con gente amigable y caballos resistentes.

Pero pronto todo comenzaría a cambiar. Más adelante, unos cuervos rondaban lo que en la lejanía sólo se reconocía como un bulto prominente. A medida que se fueron acercando, descubrieron con horror que se trataba de un hombre, iba vestido como pastor y hasta tenía su cayado. Pero no había ningún rebaño por allí, y el pobre pastor había sido atravesado por una flecha, una flecha con negras plumas.

_-¡Orcos! –_Gritó Lantir desesperado- _Debemos desviarnos un poco hacia el sur, tengo el presentimiento de que estas tierras están siendo vigiladas por criaturas del mal._

La seguridad en su voz no dejaba lugar a réplicas, si no salían de esa zona, pronto podrían acabar como el pobre pastor, o peor que él. Los caballos apretaron el paso, pasando de un tranquilo trote a un desesperado galope, virando hacia la izquierda. El corazón de Nimiel comenzó a latir con fuerza, el sueño ya no era agradable, quería despertar para encontrarse en la seguridad de su casa. Pero un salto desafortunado de Rad concluyó con la caída de la elfa, que golpeó su cabeza contra una roca. Luego, sólo oscuridad.


	3. El despertar

**_Mis queridos lectores, tarde pero seguro. Me disculpo por no actualizar antes, pero he estado un poco dispersa. Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi hija Anto Luthien Tîwele, ella sabe por qué razón. Por lo demás, debo decir que si bien sabía quienes iban a ser los personaje de J.R.R. Tolkien que quería tomar prestados para esta historia, no sabía de que manera se iban a entrelazar con esta moderna estudiante de Matemáticas. Todo ha ido surgiendo espontáneamente. Espero que les guste y prometo actualizar más seguido. Ahora dormiré unas horas para ponerme a trabajar en la actualización de "Ocaso Rojo", que está en instancias decisivas. Alassëa lóme, mellon nîn! (Buenas noches, mis amigos!)_****  
**

* * *

**El despertar**

**Julia**

Medianoche. Julia estaba desesperada, llevaba más de media hora esperando a los paramédicos, y éstos no aparecían. Nimiel respiraba débilmente, pero no reaccionaba. Cuando ella llegó a su casa, la encontró dormida en su cama y no le sorprendió, puesto que llevaba días estudiando hasta altas horas. Pero las horas pasaron, oscureció e intentó despertarla para la cena. Fue imposible. Por más que intentó, Nimiel parecía un cadáver, sólo que respiraba. Le habló suave, la sacudió, le gritó, le salpicó agua en la cara, le dio suaves golpecitos en sus mejillas, pero Nimiel no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo.

Julia había reparado, y se había sorprendido, en que sobre el regazo de Nimiel estuviera su libro. Pero se puso contenta que al fin su hija perdiera su asco a los libros e intentara acercarse más a sus gustos. Pero con el tiempo que hacía que no reaccionaba y lo que demoraban los paramédicos, ya no hizo caso y lo olvidó. Temía por su hija. Siempre hizo grandes sacrificios por ella, aunque Nimiel no lo notara o no lo considerara. Y ahora la veía tan vulnerable…

**Nimiel**

Nimiel reaccionó. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Sentía frío y le dolía la cabeza. El lugar donde estaba se encontraba en penumbras y se oían voces de fondo. Gente hablando y… ¿cantando? ¡No podía ser! Elfos. El sueño seguía y en este punto no distinguía donde acababa este vívido sueño y dónde comenzaba la realidad.

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y la boca seca. Intentó incorporarse, pero una fuerte punzada en la nuca se lo impidió. Notó que su cabeza estaba vendada. Sin notarlo debió lanzar un gemido de dolor, porque al instante Lantir estaba a su lado. Se veía preocupado.

_-¡Por la gracia de Eru, al fin despiertas, amiga mía! Llevas inconsciente más de una semana._

_-¿Dónde estamos, Lantir?_

_-Por suerte dimos con este fuerte élfico, sino no habríamos hallado la manera de curarte._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No recuerdo nada… -_En su rostro había preocupación, pero por el hecho de notar que ese sueño no había acabado.

_-Una mala maniobra de Rad y tu cabeza fue a dar contra una roca. Ha estado muy apenada y fue muy difícil separarla de ti. Intentábamos detener el sangrado cuando unos amables soldados vinieron en nuestro socorro y nos trajeron hasta aquí._

_-Quiero levantarme. Por favor, ayúdame._

Lantir ofreció uno de sus brazos y su espalda para que Nimiel se tomara de él y con la mano libre la tomó por el cuello. Una vez que logró incorporarse, apoyó sus blancos pies, que poco se distinguían del blanco piso de porcelanato. Se estremeció al sentir el frío que le transmitió el suelo. Lantir se puso a su lado y la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Comenzaron a caminar. Nimiel se sintió encandilada al salir de la habitación en penumbras e ir a dar a una sala muy bien iluminada, sostenida por blancas columnas, adornadas por doradas ramas y hojas de parra. En uno de los muros se podía ver un gran mapa de la Tierra Media, lleno de anotaciones, rutas y marcas blancas y negras, lo que Nimiel supuso, serían los bandos del bien y el mal. A un lado había una mesa de cedro trabajada con finos detalles. Junto a ella, había varias sillas y, sobre ellas, elfos con armaduras de cuero y plata. Ella casi podría asegurar que lo que bebían era vino. En uno de los extremos, Nimiel podía ver un elfo de cabellos blancos, lánguido y majestuoso, con una corona de bayas doradas, con una diadema en forma de ramas, que se retorcía entre ellas, sosteniéndolas. Vestía un atuendo blanco y plateado que lo hacía ver aún más majestuoso. Entendía que era un rey del algún pueblo élfico.

En el extremo opuesto de aquella mesa, notó a un elfo más joven, con sus cabellos rubios, casi blancos. A pesar de su juventud, Nimiel podía notar una gran gallardía en él, y el hecho que era muy parecido a ese otro elfo que ella sospechaba, era un rey. Llevaba una tiara pequeña sobre su frente, simulando ramas retorcidas que finalizaban en forma de cuernos de alce sobre los azules ojos del joven elfo. Nimiel se sintió intrigada por aquel interesante personaje.

_-¿Quién es él? ¿Un príncipe? _–Cuestionó a Lantir-

_-Así es… Su nombre es Thranduil, hijo de Oropher, rey de Mirkwood. Es quién está sentado frente a él._

Si Nimiel hubiera sido una asidua lectora de los libros de su madre, habría sabido de qué le hablaba Lantir. Pero tampoco podía evidenciar que no entendía nada y mostrarse como una inculta ante aquel elfo, que tan pacientemente le explicaba todo cuanto ella preguntaba.

El cónclave real finalmente notó la presencia de Nimiel y los soldados se pusieron de pie. Sorprendentemente, Thranduil también lo hizo y se acercó a ella con un porte que la maravilló. Hizo una reverencia de lado y la miró profundamente a los ojos, y acompañó el gesto con una magnífica sonrisa, llena de vida y júbilo.

_-¡Bienvenida a nuestro fuerte, bella dama! –_Nimiel no pudo menos que ruborizarse- _Aquí estarás hasta que sanen tus heridas. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites._

Nimiel devolvió la reverencia, aún ruborizada. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, la onírica y la real. Y era un elfo. Comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca. Quedó perdida, mirando sus labios gruesos y firmes, mientras él seguía sonriéndole.

_-Bueno, será mejor que vuelvas a recostarte, ya ha sido mucho esfuerzo por hoy. _-Intervino Lantir, algo contrariado-.

Nimiel hizo caso a su amigo y protector, aunque hubiera jurado que la reacción de Lantir fue, al menos, extraña.

**Julia**

Aún no podía creerlo, o no quería hacerlo. Todos sus sueños e ilusiones desde que Nimiel nació se oscurecieron en ese preciso momento. Toda su vida la había dedicado a darle lo mejor a su alcance a su hija, a riesgo de malcriarla. Y aunque ella demostrara poco afecto, Julia la amaba y daría su vida por ella.

Las palabras del médico fueron muy claras. No dejaba lugar a dudas y ella comprendía que la situación era delicada. Todo parecía indicar que estaba en coma, pero había detectado actividad límbica en Nimiel. Aún así, no comprendía que podría haber llegado a ocasionarlo. Por lo que Julia sabía, no había sufrido accidentes, picos de stress ni mayores disgustos, salvo en el rato que se separaron, cuando Nimiel la dejó sola en el entierro de su padre. A pesar de su reciente muerte, no creía posible que eso lo causara, puesto que para ella era un desconocido. Por otra parte, otra vez recordó el cuadro que encontró a su llegada y no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza la imagen de cuando llegó a la habitación y encontró uno de sus libros sobre el regazo de Nimiel. ¿Era muy loco pensar que el leer le hubiera afectado?

**Nimiel**

Había dormido varias horas, por lo visto, y abrió los ojos justo en el preciso momento en que una figura se recortaba en el haz de luz que se proyectaba en la entrada a su habitación. Era alguien que estaba entrando, alguien de pelo largo, un elfo obviamente. Seguramente, Lantir.

A medida que la sombra se iba acercando hacia la pálida lámpara que iluminaba la pequeña recamara, Nimiel pudo descubrir que era el príncipe elfo. Y la sorprendió. Traía en su mano una copa de cristal, cuyo pie era de plata, simulando raíces, ascendía el tallo en forma de ramas enroscadas y acababa en un remolino de finas enredaderas, sosteniendo el cáliz. Dentro de ella, había un líquido bermellón.

_-Buen día, mi señora. –_Otra vez esa graciosa reverencia de lado, a Nimiel se le hacía completamente seductora- _Tal vez quieras beber un poco de vino de Dorwinion, te ayudará a liberar un poco de la tensión que has vivido últimamente. –_Le extendió la mano acercándole la copa y Nimiel la aceptó gustosa- _Pero hazlo con cautela, esta es una cosecha particularmente embriagadora._

Nimiel asintió y bebió unos sorbos mientras pensaba que el elfo era quien le resultaba embriagador. El elfo se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama. Ella notó que el vino era realmente bueno, frutado y dulce en su medida justa. Mientras bebía, seguía fijando la mirada en el joven Thranduil, que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_-¡Muchas gracias, su excelencia! –_Dijo por fin, nerviosa, sin saber de qué manera debía nombrarlo o qué decir para cortar la tensión del momento. Una carcajada del príncipe resonó en la recamara y le hizo sosechar que "su excelencia" no era la fórmula de cortesía correcta-.

-_Sólo soy Thranduil, Thranduil Oropherion, en todo caso. _

_-Pero usted es un príncipe…_

_-Para comenzar, trátame de igual a igual, creo que tenemos la misma edad. _

– _(Si, claro _–pensó Nimiel-_ Y eso, ¿cuántos años élficos serían?)_

_-… y además, si bien es verdad que soy un príncipe porque soy hijo del rey, no he hecho nada para ganarme tal honor, más que nacer. Te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre y nada más._

_-Está bien… Thranduil. –_Lo dijo con voz temblorosa, pero a la vez sintió llenarse de júbilo al nombrarlo, y no entendía por qué razón, pero le agradaba mucho la sensación-.

-_Dime, ¿es cierto que eres sanadora?_

_-Sí, lo es…_

_-¡Debes ser una muy buena! Tu escolta no te abandona._

_-Lantir es un amigo muy fiel. Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?_

_- Fue muy difícil convencerlo de que saliera y te dejara a mi cuidado. Mi padre le pidió que le mostrara el camino que siguieron. Quiere limpiar estas tierras, erradicar orcos y demás criaturas del mal, ¿sabes?_

Nimiel estaba muy agradecida a Oropher. Le dio la oportunidad de que el príncipe pudiera acercarse a ella, aunque no esperaba mucho más. Después de todo, ella no era más que una sanadora en ese sueño. Miró sus ojos azules, podía ver a través de ellos, ver que era un elfo alegre y gentil. Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, notó que era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención desde el principio: a pesar de su palidez y sus rubios cabellos, los azules ojos estaban enmarcados por firmes cejas oscuras. El elfo no tardó en notar la atención que ella ponía sobre sus ojos.

_-Son la herencia de mi madre, ella tenía cabellos negros como el ébano y aquí guardo su recuerdo. _–Nimiel se mostró consternada, creía haber tocado sentimientos que podrían entristecer al joven, y ella no deseaba eso. Thranduil notó la preocupación en los ojos de la elfa- _No está muerta, sólo decidió partir hacia las Tierras Imperecederas antes que su alma se marchitara en este mundo. Me reuniré con ella algún día, pero mi tiempo aún está lejano._

Nimiel se maravillaba cada vez más. La serenidad de Thranduil era tan profunda que la contagiaba. Advertía que era muy sabio para ser un joven elfo y, por supuesto, no pasó por alto que él quisiera evitar su preocupación. Pero también supo que había sido muy imprudente, no podía mirar a aquel elfo tan descaradamente.

_-Lo siento, creo que fui algo grosera. –_No dejaba de notar que su locura se profundizaba a medida que el sueño avanzaba y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaría dormida en el mundo real- _No volverá a suceder._

_-No, Nimiel, no debes disculparte. –_Oír su nombre, ese que había detestado por años, en labios de Thranduil le resultó delicioso- _No fuiste grosera. Y disfruto mucho tu compañía. Pero me gustaría saber más de ti. Por ejemplo, ¿cuál era el nombre de tu padre?_

La elfa estaba en apuros. La realidad era que no sabía nada de ella, menos de su familia onírica. Se ruborizó y comenzó a tartamudear. Lanzaba vocablos sin sentido. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de decir cualquier mentira cuando la voz de Lantir resultó salvadora.

_-Nimiel, debes descansar. Si no te repones no podemos seguir camino, y debo recordarte que Lord Elrond nos necesita a la brevedad. –_Thranduil se puso de pie-

_-La he cuidado mucho. –_Giró para irse y dio unos pasos, de pronto frenó y se volvió a mirar a Lantir- _No creo que sea muy prudente llevarla a Rivendel ahora, está débil y no pueden pretender que se ponga a sanar a los demás si ella misma no está bien._

_-Pues gracias por su consejo, mi señor. Pero tan pronto sane seguiremos camino. Ahora Nimiel, sigue descansando, por favor. Yo te cuidaré… -_Lanzó una mirada gélida a Thranduil, como dejando en claro que ya era momento que se retirara. El príncipe miró una vez más a Nimiel.

_-¡Namárië, heri-nya! (¡Adiós, mi señora!) _–Volvió sus pasos hacia la entrada y desapareció de la visión de la elfa-.

Aunque Nimiel no entendía una palabra de élfico, supo que era un saludo sólo para ella. La reconfortó. Y con la voz de Thranduil resonando en su mente, se recostó y se durmió.


	4. Andúnië

Andúnië

Ella llegó hasta el fuerte con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, desangrándose. Los orcos le dieron caza a su grupo, la obligaron a huir como una cobarde, sin darle la posibilidad de ayudar. Aunque bien sabía que de haberse quedado, también habría muerto.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del grave riesgo que estaba corriendo su vida, se sentía culpable. Casi podría decirse que no creía ser merecedora de seguir con vida. Porque mientras ella huía con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, su padre, su hermano y todos los que la vieron crecer, eran ahora alimento de los cuervos.

Ella era una dúnedain, de los pocos que aún quedaban en la Tierra Media, y en vez de estar protegiendo las fronteras de la Comarca, como debía ser, estaba alejándose del peligro, en busca de alguna esperanza para su vida. Pero en su lugar, lo único que encontraba en su viaje era deshonra.

Los soldados de Oropher la vislumbraron desde lejos, ahora inconsciente, un bulto que se movía erráticamente en el horizonte. Conforme se acercaba a ellos, pudieron percibir que era un caballo que iba desbocado con una infortunada cabalgadura.

Era una pobre criatura sanguinolenta, respirando con dificultad y apenas manteniéndose sobre su caballo. Los soldados dudaban si debían ir a socorrerla, puesto que el yermo se había mantenido agitado debido a las frecuentes embestidas de orcos, y creían que ésta era una artimaña para encontrarlos con la guardia baja.

Pero Nimiel había salido a ver la luz del sol, a sentir el calor en su piel. En los últimos días su salud había desmejorado, todo cuanto intentaban hacer para sanarla parecía empeorarla. Los dolores de cabeza y los mareos la aquejaban diariamente. Thranduil había sugerido que saliera por tramos cortos a ver el sol y las estrellas, y parecía sentarle bien.

Fue así como la vio, herida, al borde de la muerte. Y habría querido salir corriendo a ayudarla, pero cuando atinó a hacerlo, uno de los soldados la frenó y le dijo que era peligroso.

Entonces gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, y quiso la suerte que fuera Oropher quien la escuchara. Corrió rápidamente y, a la carrera, montó su caballo. Los soldados salieron desesperados tras el rey, temerosos que algo malo le sucediera, aunque fue imposible darle alcance y pronto abandonaron la cruzada.

Pero Oropher siguió firme y se encontró con la pobre criatura que se desangraba mientras su caballo seguía desbocado. Desmontó y se fue acercando lentamente, murmurando palabras en élfico, palabras que parecían calmar al embravecido equino. Luego de unos momentos, el elfo había controlado al animal, permitiéndole que tomara las riendas y los condujera a ambos hacia el fuerte.

Cuando Oropher llegó a donde los soldados lo esperaban, Nimiel salió corriendo y ayudó al rey a bajar a la humana que estaba al borde de la muerte de su caballo, que ahora era dócil y hasta había flexionado sus rodillas para facilitar el trabajo a los elfos.

Los gritos de Nimiel parecían haber sido bastante certeros, puesto que ya estaban con ella Thranduil y Lantir. Ambos pensaron que algo le sucedía a ella, que estaba en peligro. Pero cuando llegaron al patio que se formaba detrás de los muros del fuerte, la vieron preocupada más que nada. Y al mirar al horizonte, habían divisado la figura de Oropher en busca de la moribunda.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos elfos entendía que estaba sucediendo, pues para ellos, el rey corría hacia un bulto. Momentos después él comenzó a acercarse y pudieron comprender de qué se trataba, pero aún estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Nimiel.

El rey se quitó su propia capa para tapar a la pobre muchacha y la cargó suavemente para llevarla a una de las habitaciones.

_-Nimiel, sígueme. _–Pidió calmadamente Oropher- _Tienes trabajo que hacer._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Nimiel hizo caso al rey, acompañándolo hasta una habitación similar a la suya, en tamaño y disposición. Sin que le dijeran nada, descorrió las ropas de la cama para que Oropher pudiera recostarla. A cada pequeño movimiento, la muchacha lanzaba un gemido de dolor, casi imperceptible, pero muy sentido. Pronto terminaron de disponerla de la mejor manera que encontraron, boca arriba y orientada hacia su costado derecho, puesto que del lado izquierdo de su cintura, ostentaba una gran herida, de donde había estado brotando sangre todo el tiempo, y aún permanecía abierta, expulsando la poca sangre que corría por sus venas.

Oropher se alejó consternado, para apreciar el panorama desde una perspectiva más amplia.

_-Debemos detener el sangrado y cerrar la herida._

_-Necesito agua, hojas de menta y alguna tela. También necesito filamentos de _vardenita, _una aguja y flores de_ diente de león. –Ordenó Nimiel y el rey salió prácticamente corriendo a cumplir con su pedido-

Mientras esperaba, la rubia elfa se quedó analizando la situación, nunca había curado a nadie en su aparente realidad, y ahora se había mostrado como toda una experta. No sabía curar a nadie, sin embargo, sentía confianza en sí misma, como si una fuerza sobrenatural la guiara y le dijera qué debía hacer.

Pronto volvió el elfo con todo lo que Nimiel le había pedido. Ella se dispuso a preparar un emplaste con agua y dientes de león machacados, Oropher se quedó esperando para ver como hacía las curaciones. Cuando ella reparó en que el rey seguía con ellas, levantó la vista enarcando una ceja.

_-Su majestad, debo pedirle que nos deje a solas, por favor._

_-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento… -_Llevaba una expresión preocupada en su semblante y no luchaba por disimularlo- _Si necesitas algo, sólo me buscas._

_-Sí, señor. No lo dude… -_Respondió Nimiel y volvió a concentrarse en su faena-.

Sin tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, suturó los tejidos desgarrados, a medida que iba haciéndole lavajes con las hojas de menta en agua. La verdanita parecía semejarse a un junco, pero sus filamentos eran como un hilo quirúrgico. Y a cada puntada que daba en la herida, aplicaba la preparación con dientes de león. Luego limpió con agua mentolada la herida suturada y vendó la cintura de la muchacha con la gasa que Oropher le trajo, embebida en el mismo líquido.

Al cabo de unos momentos, salió de la habitación y no le sorprendió encontrarse con el rey junto a la puerta. Sus claros ropajes de gasa y seda estaban ahora por demás manchados de sangre coagulada y algunas manchas más claras recibidas por los lavajes que le había aplicado a la muchacha herida.

_-Ahora necesita descansar para reponerse. Necesita agua para beber y un cuenco con agua y un paño, porque seguramente tendrá fiebre en las próximas horas, si fue un ataque de orco, indudablemente habrá infección, y el diente de león ayudará a rebatirlo, pero la fiebre será inevitable._

Oropher asintió con una mirada solemne y dio órdenes a su sirviente para que trajera lo requerido por Nimiel.

_-¿Crees que pueda salvarse? –_Preguntó murmurando-.

_-No puedo asegurarlo. Perdió mucha sangre y su organismo peleó demasiado para resistir. No sabemos desde cuando estaba vagando herida._

_-A juzgar por lo sediento de su caballo, diría que lleva unos días galopando en busca de ayuda._

_-Lo imaginé, está muy débil. Además, debemos esperar para ver como resiste la fiebre por venir. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, sólo resta esperar. Prometo cuidarla bien._

_-¡Tu ayuda es invalorable, Nimiel! –_El elfo se acercó y le habló al oído- _¿Crees que pueda cuidarla un rato?_

_-Claro que sí, su majestad… Si ella supiera que un rey le está cambiando los paños fríos, se pondría muy feliz. _

Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al rey, mostrando con sutileza que no había nada de malo en ello y se fue, dejándolo a cargo del cuidado de la joven muchacha que se debatía por vivir.

Pasaron varios días y tal como Nimiel había predicho, la fiebre había llegado y luchaba por permanecer. La humana tenía los labios partidos y a pesar que le daban de beber constantemente, estaba deshidratada. A menudo murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y se agitaba, presa de alucinaciones donde orcos montados en wargos venían a atacarla directamente a ella.

El rey parecía no querer dejarla a sol ni a sombra y había estaba cambiando constantemente los paños de su frente. Pero ahora la fiebre estaba cediendo terreno, y la joven mantenía sueños tranquilos. Nimiel se dirigía a su habitación para hacerle las curaciones necesarias cuando se encontró con el príncipe mirando por un haz de luz de la puerta.

_-Mi señor, no es prudente espiar al rey. –_Murmuró Nimiel cerca del oído de Thranduil, dedicándole un gesto divertido-

_-Thranduil, no "señor"… -_Le respondió en un tono como si esa charla se hubiera repetido incontables veces ya- _No se ha separado de ella, ¿es verdad?_

_-Así es. He insistido en que debía descansar, no ha dormido por cuidarla, pero fue en vano._

_-Quizás deberías aprovechar y descansar tú, te recuerdo que no estás completamente recuperada._

_-Lo haré luego. _–Hizo ademán de que debía entrar a la habitación-.

_-Te esperaré para acompañarte en tu paseo diario._

_-Sí, mi s.. Thranduil! –_Se ruborizó por el nuevo acto fallido, rió nerviosamente y entró en la habitación.

_-Buen día, su majestad. _–Le dedicó una reverencia-

_-Buen día, Nimiel, ya deja de llamarme así, sólo Oropher, para ti._

_-(Estos dos sí que son tal para cual) _–Pensó ella y sonrió simultáneamente- _¿Cómo ha estado?_

_-Ha pasado una noche tranquila. La fiebre ya ha cedido, y todo gracias a ti. Ya veo por qué te tienen en tan alta estima en Rivendel. No creo que Elrond quiera perderte, pero me gustaría llevarte a Mirkwood. _

La imagen le vino clara a Nimiel a su mente en cuestión de segundos, vivir en el palacio con Thranduil, sería maravilloso.

_-Sería un honor para mí, Oropher. Yo…_

Antes que pudiera terminar la frase, la joven respiró profundamente y comenzó a abrir levemente sus ojos. El rey dejó de prestarle atención automáticamente a Nimiel y miró a la joven tomando una de sus manos. Como gesto instintivo, ella la retiró.

_-Tranquila, estás en la seguridad de un fuerte en las tierras salvajes, rodeada por cientos de soldados. Mi nombre es Oropher, rey de Mirkwood, el Bosque Verde._

La joven lo miró extrañada, al parecer, no lo conocía, y Nimiel encontró divertido el hecho que el rey se haya presentado con todas las pompas en vano.

_-Ella es Nimiel, y ha salvado tu vida, perdiste mucha sangre y…_

_-Oropher, será mejor que no la atosigues con tantas palabras. –_Aconsejó Nimiel mientras se iba acercando a la joven- _¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?_

_-Andúnië, como el puerto de Númenor. –_Su rostro se torció en un gesto de dolor-

_-Muy bien, ya sabemos cómo te llamas, ahora descansa mientras yo curo tu herida. Oropher… -_Pero antes que terminara la frase, el elfo se paró para irse-

_-Claro, estaré por ahí… ¡A tu servicio, Andúnië! _

Le dedicó una reverencia y ambas se quedaron sorprendidas por el gesto del rey. Cuando se retiró, la joven miró a Nimiel.

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones cuando te recuperes. Deja que cure tu herida y luego vuelves a descansar. –_Le ofreció una sonrisa cálida- _Has permanecido varios días con fiebre y perdiste mucha sangre, debes recuperarte._

Andunië asintió mientras volvía a repetir el gesto de dolor. Mientras, Nimiel hacía su trabajo como sanadora.

_-¡Gracias!_

_-No tienes porqué agradecerme, es mi trabajo. –_Terminó las curaciones y se dispuso a retirarse, pero giró y se dirigió a la joven- _Has tenido el honor de ser cuidada por el mismísimo rey, seguramente ahora vuelva, no ha querido dejarte._

Sonrió y salió de la habitación. Otra vez, no le sorprendió encontrarse con el rey y el príncipe, padre e hijo.

_-Traigan algo liviano para alimentarla, debe recuperar defensas y fuerzas. –_Le dijo al rey que automáticamente dio orden de traer algunas verduras y frutas y desapareció dentro de la habitación.

_-Muy bien señorita, tú vienes conmigo al exterior, no has salido en los últimos cinco días. _–Sentenció Thranduil a Nimiel, quien le respondió con un gesto de niña reprendida-

Salieron caminando por los pasillos que dirigían al exterior, Thranduil rozando disimuladamente la mano de Nimiel. Desde uno de los pasillos laterales, Lantir observaba la situación entre las sombras que se proyectaban dentro del fuerte.

* * *

_**Hola, gente querida! Espero hayan disfrutado esta actualización que se hizo esperar bastante. Antes que nada, quiero dedicarlo a Sophian, mi gran amiga, quien insistió y hoy es la culpable que yo escriba. No sólo le dedico el capítulo, sino que el personaje de Andúnië está inspirado en ella, como le prometí... ;)**_

_**Les quiero aclarar algo: no busquen la palabra "verdanita" en el diccionario, porque es un OC mío, jajaja! No, de verdad, fue de propia creación a fines de contar con algo similar al hilo quirúrgico.**_

_**Les agradezco una vez más por seguir leyendo mis historias. Nos encontraremos pronto. Alassëa lóme, melloni nïn! (Buenas noches, amigos míos)**_


	5. Tiempo de confesiones

**Tiempo de confesiones**

La tarde caía en los Campos Gladios y un débil sol se ocultaba tras los arboles de Mirkwood. Thranduil y Nimiel contemplaban el atardecer disfrutando la suave brisa primaveral. Hacia el Noreste, se distinguían las rocas que daban a la entrada secreta de Rivendel y la cadena montañosa que ocultaba el valle. Al sudoeste, se divisaban, aunque muy a lo lejos, los árboles de mallyrn de Caras Galadon.

Ella miraba a Thranduil cuando el miraba hacia otro lado. Pensaba cuánto deseaba quedarse en ese fuerte al lado del elfo, para el resto de su vida. Pero sabía que cuando Lantir lo considerara oportuno, debía marcharse con él hacia el Norte, al Valle de Rivendel. Y Thranduil y Oropher debían partir hacia el palacio de Mirkwood en algún momento. Thranduil por fin, después de mucho silencio, inspiró profundo.

_-¿Por qué quisiste salir corriendo a salvar a la humana?_

_-No lo sé con seguridad. –_Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al príncipe, tratando de disimular los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella- _Algo me dijo que corría grave peligro sin saber bien lo que pasaba, y que debía ayudarla._

_-Como un acto misericordioso…_

_-No, no es eso… Sentí que "debía" ayudarla. Y en cuanto ayudé a tu padre a desensillarla de su caballo y la vi de cerca, pensé que la conocía de antes, como de toda la vida, una gran amiga._

_-¡Qué honor el suyo! –_Murmuró Thranduil, mientras la miraba de reojo y le regalaba una media sonrisa, reprimiendo las palabras que habría deseado decir. Nimiel inspiró profundamente para decir algo, pero prefirió callar.

-_Vamos, Nimiel, se acerca la hora de la cena. Quizás, más tarde pueda acompañarte bajo la luz de las estrellas._

Nimiel observó la profundidad de sus cristalinos ojos, deseando perderse para siempre en ellos. Finalmente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del fuerte, Thranduil la siguió.

Mientras la noche caía, Andúnië volvió a despertar. Como de costumbre, Oropher estaba a su lado.

_-Buenas tardes, bella dama. –_Le habló en un tono calmado, como siempre se expresaba él. Le tomó la mano y se la besó, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara, nunca la habían tratado con tanta cortesía.

_-¡Buenas tardes, mi señor! Me complace su compañía, aunque mucho me temo que no la merezco, al igual que su amabilidad, solo soy una montaraz que huyó de los suyos para salvar su vida._

_-¡Para mí eso es suficiente! _–Sentenció seriamente el rey, y Andúnië pensó que tal vez había sido algo impertinente.-_ Pronto será hora de cenar, ahora vendrá Nimiel por tus curaciones y luego vendré a traerte tus alimentos._

El rey se retiró sin darle tiempo a la humana de responder o replicar, y pronto se quedó sola en la habitación por vez primera. No se sentía a gusto con ella, hizo lo que haría cualquier cobarde: huir. Y el hecho de que la trataran tan bien y que intentaran por todos los medios de curarla, profundizaba su pesar.

Afuera las cosas tomaban intensidad. Cuando Oropher estaba por salir de la habitación de Andúnië, Nimiel se había acercado esperando para poder realizar las curaciones necesarias a la humana, pero Thranduil la había seguido. Se paró frente a ella, sin decir una sola palabra, la miraba como deseando decirle algo, peo no emitía sonido alguno. Lantir vino a decirle algo a Nimiel, pero notó la tensión en el aire y sin decir nada, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró. Oropher salió y notó la misma tensión, que le despertó tal incomodidad como nunca en la vida había sentido.

Nimiel no soportó más el ambiente, carraspeó, pidió permiso y entró en la habitación de Andúnië.

_-Te esperaba para hablar contigo, ada. _–Argumentó enseguida Thranduil, para no darle tiempo a Oropher a comentar nada.

_-Te escucho. –_Respondió su padre.-

_-¿Qué sucede con la humana? ¿Acaso has olvidado a mi madre? Ella está en Lorien esperándote._

_-No sé a qué te refieres mencionando a Mirioniell, pero si voy a decirte que hice lo que cualquier rey misericordioso hubiera hecho._

_-¿Con que tú si lo haces por misericordia?_

_-¿Y quién no?_

_-Nadie, olvídalo._

_ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::_

_-¿Por qué me ayudan? –Preguntó Andúnië.-_

_-Porque estabas a punto de morir._

_-Pero no lo merezco._

_-Déjale los juicios a Mandos, pequeña, que nosotros nos encargamos de los menesteres en la Tierra Media. _

Nimiel ya hablaba como toda una elfa. Atrás habían quedado las incomodidades de sentirse ajena a ese mundo. Se sentía parte de él ahora, y se manejaba con comodidad. En efecto, sentía tener la sabiduría de una elfa joven, pero que ya llevaba ciento cincuenta y siete años en aquel mundo. Y a su lado, veía a Andunië como una niña, pero notaba también el cansancio producido por el paso de los años, que en un humano eran devastadores.

Miró la herida en la humana, estaba sanando maravillosamente bien. La joven era resistente y daba batalla contra la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, mientras la deshidratación y el hambre habían atacado también. La limpió con la solución de agua con hojas de menta que utilizaba a diario y decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de vendarla. La herida cicatrizaría mejor al aire.

Por unos momentos, Nimiel se quedó parada a un lado de la cama contemplando a la joven humana. Sentía aflicción por ella, estaba sola en el mundo. No imaginaba como haría ella para sobrevivir sin alguien que la conociera, que formara parte de su vida. Quiso reconfortarla.

_-Puedes sentirte cómoda aquí, yo tampoco pertenezco a este pueblo, pero siempre me han tratado con amabilidad, y sé que contigo no habrá excepciones. Y por mi parte, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites._

Dicho esto, tomó los enseres de curación y se retiró. Pero ni bien puso un pie fuera de la habitación, Oropher ya estaba entrando en ella. Nimiel dio la vuelta para contemplarlo, el rey parecía doblegado. Salió decidida a su habitación, necesitaba hablar con Lantir, pero primero quería evadir a Thranduil, aunque resultó imposible, pues la estaba esperando.

_-Tu protector me ha pedido que te diga que te espera en tu habitación. No aceptamos conductas indecorosas aquí… -_Dejó la frase en suspenso. Nimiel no supo si hablaba en serio o era broma.-

-_Gracias. –_Respondió ella, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.-

Siguió su camino aliviada, Thranduil no la seguía y Lantir la esperaba. Antes de volver a enfrentarse al príncipe elfo debía saber que había realmente entre ella y Lantir, puesto que no hubo ningún indicio, desde que despertó en esta extraña vida, que le diera garantías. Entró en su habitación, el elfo tenía una piedra esmeril en su mano izquierda y en la derecha su espada, de la cual jamás se despegaba, y la afilaba como si le estuviera haciendo el amor a alguien que amara con locura. Sin levantar la vista le habló a Nimiel.

_-¡Por fin tienes un momento para mí! Parece que, últimamente, es complicado hablar contigo, te has convertido en la aclamada sanadora de la corte de Mirkwood. No me extraña, por algo Lord Elrond no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra._

_-Lantir, antes que sigas, debo disculparme por lo que voy a decir, puede sonar muy estúpido. Creo que la muerte de mi padre y el accidente me han desordenado mis pensamientos. ¿Hay algo entre nosotros?_

El elfo detuvo su faena en seco y largó una profunda carcajada. Nimiel lo miró intrigada, o ella se estaba volviendo menos perspicaz o todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para desconcertarla.

_-Ya lo creo, querida Nimiel, tus pensamientos andan muy atribulados. –_Nimiel temía una respuesta positiva, y los rodeos de Lantir no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.- ¡_Claro que no! Te has pasado toda nuestra infancia dejándome en claro que somos como hermanos, ¿crees que estoy tan loco como para verte con otros ojos?_

Lantir retomó su trabajo afilando su espada. La elfa suspiró aliviada por dentro, hubiera jurado que había entre ellos un pacto a futuro de algo más trascendental que la hermandad, Lantir era muy apegado a ella, pero ahora comprendía que los lazos que los unían eran fraternales. Relajada, rió tontamente, pensando en su libertad y como podría explotarla.

_-¡Claro! Como te dije, era una pregunta estúpida…_

_-Sí, no te aflijas por ella. Eso sí, yo que tu cuidaría un poco las formas, el "príncipe jocoso" anda correteando detrás de ti sin reparos y tu lo dejas hacer. Yo no diré nada, pero no olvides tu compromiso. –_La expresión en el rostro de Nimiel cambió radicalmente, llenándose de sombras.-

_-¿Compromiso?_

_-¿Ahora también vas a decirme que has olvidado tu compromiso con Elladan? Creo que la sanadora necesita descansar, mucha pérdida de energía sanando a los demás. No deberías olvidarlo, vas a formar parte de la corte de Rivendel, eres el orgullo de la familia…–_Hizo una pausa y Nimiel vio caer su mundo frente a ella- _Por cierto, veo que ya estás casi recuperada, Nimiel, eso significa que debemos partir en poco tiempo._

_-Pero… Andúnië…_

_-Terminarás de curarla, por supuesto, luego nos vamos. Glepheras volvió hoy de Rivendel, dio aviso a Elrond de lo sucedido y él le pidió que volvamos en cuanto estés totalmente recuperada._

_-Comprendo, Lantir, así será. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero cambiarme antes de la cena._

_-Por supuesto, Nimiel. Te veo en la mesa._

Su cuerpo se había congelado, y el contacto con el agua caliente le hacía doler la piel. Por primera vez en su vida, en toda su vida, estaba conociendo el amor, y era doloroso porque no era posible. No comprendía por qué razón tuvo que entrar a la mitad de una vida ficticia, en la que se suponía que su futuro ya estaba sellado, y más aún, ¿por qué Thranduil se había cruzado en su camino? Ahora tendría que rechazarlo cuando en realidad, lo único que deseaba era estar con él.

Se vistió con desgano y pesar y se dirigió al comedor, donde compartirían la cena una vez más con los habitantes del fuerte, aunque no le interesaba la cena, su estómago era un nudo. De todos modos, el ambiente estaba complicado, Thranduil estaba ofuscado quien sabe por qué razón y como era de esperarse, Oropher no los acompañaba. Los soldados del rey estaban desconcertados y Lantir ya se estaba aburriendo de esa rutinaria vida en el fuerte. Todos dejaron pasar el rato sin tocar sus platos. Al parecer ninguno estaba de ánimo para cenar.

Luego de casi una hora mirando a la nada, Thranduil se puso en pie y fue a pararse al lado de Nimiel, le ofreció su mano mirándola a los ojos, con esa mirada cristalina que parecía atravesarla y herirla.

-_¿Me acompañas? _

Nimiel bajó la vista, dudaba, no quería alimentar más falsas esperanzas que las propias, pero no podía negarse al ofrecimiento del elfo, que esperaba con la mirada cabizbaja alguna respuesta suya. Aceptó su mano y se dejó ayudar a ponerse en pie.

-_¿A dónde te acompaño? _

_-A ver las estrellas, Elbereth es la única capaz de calmar mis ánimos… -_Respondió Thranduil sin más detalles.-

Tomando su mano la arrastró suavemente hacia el patio amurallado del fuerte. Afuera la brisa seguía siendo suave y cálida. El cielo estaba regado de estrellas como nunca y la luz de Tilion era deslumbrante. Thranduil dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte más alejada, ofreció asiento a Nimiel. Una vez que ella tomó asiento, él hizo lo mismo e inspiró profundamente. Iba a comenzar a hablar…

* * *

**_Algunas aclaraciones:_**

**Ada: padre.**

**Mirioniell: es el nombre que doy a la esposa de Oropher, puesto que no es nombrada dentro del _legendarium_. Su nombre significa "hija de la gran joya o hija del silmaril".**

**Elbereth: (Reina de las estrellas) Es uno de los nombres que recibe de los elfos en sus canciones Varda, la valier más hermosa, puesto que en ella habita aún la luz de Ilúvatar. Es la creadora de las estrellas y los elfos la admiran y veneran dedicándole canciones que elevan al firmamento nocturno.**

**Tilion: En el _legendarium_ de Tolkien, es un Maia al servicio del vala (si, vala, es el singular de Valar) Oromë. Tras la destrucción de los Árboles de Valinor, fue elegido para transportar la luz conservada de Telperion (ahora Ithil, para los mortales, la Luna) a través de los cielos.**

_**Como siempre, gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras. Y recuerden, como diría una amiga: Dejar reviews es dar amor... **_


	6. Decir Adiós

****_**Bueno, por fin me digné a actualizar, me disculpo con la demora y ya los dejo con la historia...**_

* * *

**Decir "Adiós"**

_Si él lo hubiera dicho… ¡Maldición! Estúpida, soy una maldita estúpida. Debí saberlo, todo el tiempo. No soy nadie. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensarlo? Espera lo peor de los demás y nunca te decepcionarán._

_Cuando Thranduil me llevó a pasear y ver las estrellas esperaba una conversación que tratara sobre nosotros dos. Sin embargo, él estaba muy consternado por su padre y su supuesto enamoramiento de Andunië. Como sea, la locura no le permitió ver que su padre era un elfo adulto y sabio, y él no podía intervenir en su vida privada, aunque le doliera por su madre. Yo esperaba palabras tiernas, ¡pobre estúpida de mí!_

Los pensamientos de Nimiel eran tan sombríos como la tarde que les caía encima. La pequeña delegación había iniciado el viaje hacia Rivendel a primera hora por expreso pedido de la elfa y Lantir actaó su orden. Hubiera jurado que ella querría quedarse en ese fuerte hasta la próxima era. Pero la noche anterior, ella se acercó y le pidió partir cuanto antes. Si hubiera sido por ella, habrían partido en el mismo momento, pero Lantir le aconsejó calma y paciencia, puesto que debían preparar todo para la partida, y aún así, era peligroso viajar por la noche, sabiendo las avanzadas de orcos, que aprovechaban las sombras para atacar a los viajantes desprevenidos.

En estos últimos años, el mal estaba arreciando aquellos parajes que se habían mantenido en paz por unos cuantos años, y muchos hablaban que al sur, Sauron, el oscuro heraldo de Morgoth que había resurgido de entre las agitadas aguas del Belegaer, estaba preparando ejércitos de orcos, trolls y máquinas de asedio para enfrentarse a los pueblos libres e intentar una vez más imponer su oscuro poder y su maldad. Ahora odiaba más que nunca a los humanos. Por esa razón, los campamentos de montaraces eran los mayores damnificados.

Los ejércitos de los pueblos libres habían mantenido a raya algunos focos de ataques, pero ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que los orcos se atrevían cada vez más y los elfos y los hombres solo atinaron a encerrarse en fuertes y palacios, dejando a la vera de Eru a los que debían desplazarse entre reinos, sobre todos, los mercaderes, pastores y agricultores.

Pero ahora nada de eso le interesaba a Nimiel, quería huir de aquel fuerte lo más rápido posible y no volver a ver nunca más a Thranduil, nunca pensó ver tanta ira en sus ojos, dirigida hacia ella. Había pensado que jamás conocería a elfo o humano más gentil, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en el fondo de su alma había oscuridad, como en todos los demás, como todos los que había conocido. De repente, el ser que deseaba ver todos los días hasta el fin de su vida, se había convertido en el más detestable con sólo pocas palabras.

La había llevado de la mano, tomándola suavemente, como siempre hacía, pero al llegar al patio del fuerte se había vuelto frío y distante.

_-Creo que lo mejor será que te lleves a la humana a Rivendel contigo._

_-Pero ella… _

_-¡Ella ya puede partir! –_Nimiel intentaba explicar que Andunië estaba aún débil y no era prudente llevarla en un viaje de tantas horas a lomo de caballo, pero el elfo no dejó terminar la frase, aparentemente ya había decidido por todos el camino que debían seguir y qué le convenía a cada uno para una vida más próspera.-

-¿_Y cuándo fue que el señor príncipe dejó de ser el delicado caballero que se preocupaba por el bienestar de las damas y se convirtió en un joven tirano que decide el destino de todos los demás, estén bajo su mando o no?_

_-No habrás creído que esto duraría mucho, ¿verdad? Digo, tú y yo… Ya sabes, tienes un compromiso en Rivendel. –_Thranduil le dedicó una sonrisa sombría.-

_-Ah, también escuchas las conversaciones privadas… ¿No es suficiente con meterte en la vida de tu padre que vienes a decirme qué debo hacer? Quizás si tengas razón, es un buen momento para volver al lado de mi prometido. Después de todo, solo soy una humilde sanadora. –_Quiso girar para salir corriendo y dejar a aquel nefasto príncipe sólo con sus terribles pensamientos, pero su brazo fue detenido por la firme mano de Thranduil.

-_¿Qué habrías hecho si esa humana no hubiera aparecido a meterse con quién no debía?_

_-¿Estás escuchando tus palabras, gran príncipe? Ni siquiera se propuso venir aquí. El horror la arrastró hacia nosotros y si no hubiera sido por tu padre, ya estaría muerta._

_-Ese es el punto, como se desvivió en mantenerla con vida, a sabiendas que su mujer lo espera en Valinor. Y aún no respondes mi pregunta._

_-¿Acaso importa eso ahora? Voy a agradecer al rey la hospitalidad y me largo. –_Se soltó de la mano del príncipe y corrió hacia el interior del fuerte, orgullosa e impenetrable por fuera, pero destruida por dentro.-

Thranduil quedó solo bajo las estrellas, con un viento más frío que el de días anteriores soplando en su rostro. Nada iba a ser que su infranqueable imagen de príncipe se resquebrajara ante tal grosería. Ella tenía razón, sólo era una humilde sanadora, de sangre simple, hija de un guerrero al servicio de Lothlórien, prometida del hijo del mismísimo Lord Elrond, y eso era más de lo que merecía como para pretender acercarse al príncipe de Mirkwood.

Sin embargo le dolía, su interior se debatía entre la figura política y el ser individual. Era ese ser individual el que le dictaba ir tras sus pasos y tomarla en un abrazo que fundiera sus almas en una sola. Pero debía mantener su lugar y cuidar la integridad de su padre antes que dejarse llevar por sentimientos que luego lamentaría.

Fue así que Nimiel irrumpió en el cuarto de Andunië y le informó a Oropher que asuntos urgentes la reclamaban en Rivendel y no podía quedarse más. El rostro de Oropher denotaba una sorpresa exorbitante, podría haber jurado que aquella elfo de rubios cabellos se habría quedado junto a su hijo, para desposarlo y tener hijos. Y en gran parte, a él le agradaba esa idea y ya había pensado en un contingente hacia Rivendel para pedir a Elrond eximir a Nimiel de sus responsabilidades como sanadora del lugar. Esto lo tomaba por sorpresa y hasta le dolía saber que el corazón de su hijo sería trizas en breve. Él desconocía la verdad. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer contra la voluntad de aquella sanadora. Después de haber salvado la vida de Andunië, le debía mucho respeto y eso incluía el hecho de aceptar sus decisiones. Pero había algo que le molestaba sobremanera.

_-Andunië está débil aún._

_-Lo sé, pero creo que en Rivendel podré curarla con mayor comodidad. Allí es donde tengo todos mis ungüentos y jarabes. La herida ha cicatrizado casi completamente, pero no debe olvidar que esas hojas que empuñan los orcos traen consigo artificios de hechicería negra, agregadas al hierro cuando aún está en estado líquido. Temo una infección interna si no le administro las medicinas que creo prudentes._

El rey asintió, su rostro demostraba que aceptaba lo que Nimiel planteaba con un gran dolor en su corazón, durante esos días, ella había demostrado ser muy idónea y él no se atrevía a contradecir sus juicios acerca de la salud de Andunië.

Sin embargo, Nimiel sabía que la decisión de Thranduil arriesgaba la vida de la humana y se sentía terrible por tener que acceder ante aquella locura. Pero en el fondo creía que si ella resistía el viaje, encontraría mejor descanso y sanación en el valle protegido por Elrond. En cierta forma, encontraba alivio en esa esperanza aunque le dolía saber que separaría también a Oropher de Andunië, todo por una estúpida decisión de un dolido príncipe.

Andunië dormía plácidamente, desconociendo que su futuro ya había sido signado por aquellos a quienes recién conocía. Sus sueños seguían atormentándola, recordando como su familia era asesinada mientras ella huía con una herida prácticamente mortal, mientras veía lapsos de su infancia intercalados entre las imágenes terribles de hacía unas pocas noches atrás.

Nimiel pidió permiso y se retiró, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde ya era costumbre que Lantir pasara la noche, el techo del fuerte, sentado, mirando las estrellas. Se paró a su lado y comenzó a hablarle, puesto que el elfo no se había percatado de su presencia.

_-Tenemos que irnos, en lo posible, ahora mismo. -_Lantir suspiró, sin dejar de mirar al firmamento.-

_-Parece que las estrellas se ven más bellas desde el valle, lo comprendo. Pero no pretenderás salir en las tinieblas hacia una muerte segura. Tenemos valor, pero somos pocos los guerreros para protegerte. Supongo que un par de horas no harán la diferencia…_

_-Quizás tengas razón, pero debemos partir cuanto antes._

_-Claro que sí. Además, hay que hacer ciertos preparativos. Por ejemplo, ¿qué vas a hacer con la humana?_

_-¡Ay, por Eru! ¡Esa chica tiene un nombre!_

_-Lo siento, veo que estás un poco irascible. ¿Qué harás con Andunië?_

_-Vendrá con nosotros, Rivendel es el mejor lugar para curar heridas de ese tipo. Debemos buscar la manera de transportarla hasta allí de la manera más confortable que nos sea posible._

_-Sabes que eso nos demorará…_

_-Por eso debemos partir apenas comience a clarear, así evitaremos que nos sorprenda la noche a mitad de camino._

_-Perfecto, así se hará Nimiel. –_Se puso de pie y por primera vez en aquella conversación miró a Nimiel a los ojos- _¿Se rompió el hechizo del príncipe encantador? –_Y sin más se fue, dejando a Nimiel con la respuesta en sus labios.-

En las escasas horas que faltaban para el amanecer, Lantir y los otros soldados de Elrond hicieron acopio de sus cosas, aprontaron los caballos, alimentándolos y dándoles de beber para no demorarse demasiado en el camino. El cocinero les armó un paquete con algunas provisiones para el camino y estuches de cuero con agua suficiente para todos, como para llegar a Rivendel.

El rey les ofreció un pequeño carro para transportar a Andunië, al cual ordenó que lo llenaran de abundante heno y mantas como para asegurar la comodidad de la humana. Sería acarreado por Rad, fiel compañera y cabalgadura de Nimiel: sólo ella podía asegurar un tranco suave a pesar de las inclemencias del camino.

Mientras todo eso se montaba en los patios del fuerte, Nimiel se había ocupado de despertar a Andunië, darle un desayuno que le diera energías para resistir el viaje y ayudarla a vestirse. Como no había mujeres en aquel fuerte, debió darle unas ropas de uno de los soldados, el de complexión más pequeña, que, de todos modos, quedaba excesivamente grande para el pequeño cuerpecito de Andunië. Luego se retiró a aprontar lo que quedaba por hacer y dejó entrar a Oropher a despedirse.

-_Adiós niña, que Eru guíe tu camino y te conceda una vida llena de alegrías. Te dejaré en las mejores manos que conozco y confío en que el viaje a Rivendel será corto y confortable._

Andunië lloró profusamente, no podía evitarlo. En los días que había estado en aquel lugar, el rey la había tratado como a una igual, y era inevitable que profundos sentimientos comenzaran a florecer en ella. Pero aunque estaba ante un gran rey y quería evitar mostrarse consternada, no podía evitarlo.

_-Tranquila, mi niña, quizás nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse algún día._

_-Sólo quiero agradecer su hospitalidad._

_-A la única que debes agradecer es a Nimiel, que ha salvado tu vida. Ahora, te acompañaré hasta los establos, está por amanecer y debes caminar con cuidado para acomodarte en el carro que te llevará al maravilloso valle de Rivendel. Verás que no hay nada que se compare en belleza a él._

Con paso muy lento se fueron dirigiendo a los establos, donde Nimiel y los demás esperaban a Andunië para partir. Anor estaba por comenzar su viaje por el cielo y el tiempo apremiaba. El rey la ayudó a subir a su momentáneo lecho y se aseguró que dentro estuviera cómoda y abrigada, si bien era primavera, tantos días en su cuarto harían que su cuerpo sintiera el cambio de temperaturas. Luego bajó a despedirse de la sanadora.

_-Adiós Nimiel, he sido muy afortunado al haberte conocido y alojado en mi fuerte. Eru te protegerá hoy y siempre. Siempre serás bienvenida en mi reino._

_-Mío ha sido el mayor honor. –_A pesar de la reticencia de todos los días anteriores del rey de ser reverenciado por los huéspedes, Nimiel le ofreció una respetuosa reverencia- _Siempre será un placer volver a verlo…_

Lantir y los soldados ya estaban en sus respectivos caballos y Nimiel montó a Rad. Sin quererlo, buscó con la mirada a la persona de la que negó despedirse, pero no estaba allí. Salieron del fuerte cuando el primer rayo de Anor iluminó la Tierra Media y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el norte, con dirección a Rivendel. Cuando habían avanzado unos kilómetros, Nimiel vio a la quién buscaba, a unos metros del camino. Nada se dijo aquel día, y muchas palabras que debieron ser pronunciadas se silenciaron para abrir en ellos una herida tan grande y dolorosa que los acompañaría por muchos años.

* * *

_**Nota**_

**Anor: _es el nombre que utiliza Tolkien, en su mitología de la Tierra Media, para hacer referencia al Sol._**

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la inspiración venga a mí más seguido. Como siempre, un placer que tan gallardos lectores me lean. Hantalë, mello nïn, alassëa Lóme! (_Gracias, mis amigos, buenas noches!_)_**


	7. Lo que uno podría llamar Hogar

_**Gente linda, me digné! Acá va la actualización. Me disculpo por la demora pero hubo una situación musical que me detuvo. Al pie van a encontrar el volcabulario. Que lo disfruten, mello nïn!**_

* * *

**Lo que uno podría llamar "Hogar"**

Realmente ya no le importaba que pudiera encontrar en Rivendel, estaba en un mundo que no le pertenecía y lo único que podría haberla atado a esa vida que le era ajena, se había desvanecido en el viento. Poco le importaría encontrarse con el mismísimo Morgoth en persona, ya no veía la hora de despertar de ese sueño. De todos modos, en su vida real o en esta vida paralela, era obvio que ya nunca podría ser feliz.

Sin embargo, la llegada a Rivendel fue un alivio para todos. Apenas se alejaron unos cuántos kilómetros del fuerte de Oropher, pequeñas avanzadas de orcos los habían asediado. Afortunadamente, el rey de Mirkwood les había ofrecido armaduras y algunas armas, como espadas, lanzas y arcos y flechas. Prácticamente, había más armas que gente que pudiera utilizarla en esa delegación. Nimiel tenía una espada corta, no sabía cómo usarla, pero Lantir insistió en que si eran atacados, ella debería defender a la humana. De no haber sido por ella se habría dejado atravesar por cualquier arma de aquellos oscuros seres, pero ahora se sentía responsable por la salud de Andunië, y hasta que ella no se recuperara, no pensaba abandonarla a su suerte.

Extrañamente, y como todo lo que venía sucediendo desde que ella despertó en este mundo de fantasía, cuando los orcos comenzaron a acercarse en la última avanzada, Nimiel no dudó en empuñar su espada y colocarse a la retaguardia del carro que transportaba a Andunië. Apenas su mano se posó en el pomo de aquella bella hoja élfica, una adrenalina que nunca había sentido antes atravesó su cuerpo y la puso en movimiento.

Mientras Lantir y el resto del pequeño grupo de soldados de Rivendel repelían el ataque que venía desde el norte, Nimiel había comenzado a cortar gargantas, y con cada golpe de su hoja, saboreaba el gusto de la batalla. Se desconocía a sí misma, que siempre se había declarado contra la violencia. En cuestión de minutos, estaba bañada en negra sangre, despeinada, transpirada y la fiereza en su mirada había convertido su delicado rostro en el de una guerrera fría y despiadada. Pero todo era efecto de la adrenalina. Lantir lo notó y cuando se deshizo de los orcos que venían del norte, fue a quitarle la espada a Nimiel, estaba en trance y no veía más allá de sus ojos. En ese estado, era un peligro para sí misma.

Fue complicado separarla de su hoja, estaba aferrada a ella con alma y vida y todo lo que quería era destrozar orcos, aunque para ella, todos tenían la cara de Thranduil tatuada en sus rostros. No sólo se sentía decepcionada, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, al haberse creído capaz de enamorar a un príncipe elfo, justamente ella, que nunca había brillado más que una vela a punto de extinguirse. Ni ella sabía qué locura la había llevado a soñar que Thranduil se fijara en ella. Desde su punto de vista, sólo la había usado un par de días para divertirse. Y ella había entregado estúpidamente su corazón. Pero aunque quería olvidarlo, no podía, a cada rato sus ojos se le aparecían velados en el horizonte, y por momentos podía saborear el vino que él le ofrecía diariamente para entablar una conversación. Era obvio que a lo único que amaba ese elfo era a su vino.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo de lo racional, Lantir logró quitarle su espada y trató de tranquilizarla. Aunque el elfo hubiera jurado que lo que la hacía actuar de esa manera era el miedo y la desesperación de que hirieran a la humana. Por fuera, Nimiel había demostrado que todo su odio hacia el príncipe había mermado al dejar el fuerte, pero esa misma represión de sus sentimientos fue lo que hizo que actuara de esa manera.

Cuando Nimiel volvió en sí, se vio hecha un desastre y notó la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Lantir, comprendiendo que su ira había sido desmedida. Supo también que estaba exhausta y que la pequeña batalla le había demandado un esfuerzo sobrenatural. Afortunadamente, ya no faltaba demasiado para llegar al valle oculto. Cuando el nivel de adrenalina bajó y se sintió más calmada, reanudaron la marcha, habían perdido mucho tiempo y la noche amenazaba con alcanzarlos.

Penosamente, el tramo más corto hacia el destino, era también el más accidentado: depresiones y lomadas, rocas, agua. A paso de caballo no habría sido gran cosa, pero el carro que transportaba a Andunië dificultaba las cosas. Además, cada determinada cantidad de metros, Nimiel se retrasaba para preguntarle si estaba bien, si sentía dolor en su herida, y cada vez que hacía esto, tenían que frenar la marcha, acortando preciosos minutos del tiempo que les quedaba antes de la caída del sol.

Las primeras sombras comenzaban a dibujarse a sus espaldas cuando hallaron la entrada secreta al Valle oculto de Rivendel. Nimiel jamás en su vida habría imaginado tener tal belleza ante sus ojos: dos imponentes cascadas enmarcaban un delicada construcción élfica erigida en lo alto de un pico que sobresalía entre las profundas depresiones de las montañas circundantes. Todo el esplendor de antaño del que tanto le habían hablado se materializó de repente frente a ella. En realidad, no había palabras que le hicieran justicia a aquel lugar que emanaba paz al apenas acercarse hacia aquel maravilloso bastión de la sabiduría.

Un puente de roca todo labrado a lo largo de su extensión los recibió para acercarlos al hogar de Lord Elrond, de quien mucho había oído hablar Nimiel, pero ella no podía recordarlo aunque claramente hiciera años que viviera en aquel lugar. Todo era admiración, que debía reprimir, puesto que nadie comprendería si ella contara lo que le sucedía. Además, en tal punto, ya no podría jurar cuál de las dos vidas era la verdadera y tampoco estaba segura si podría elegir una de aquellas.

El puente dio paso a una pequeña explanada decorada finamente con columnas labradas como troncos de grandes árboles y flores en níveo mármol. Hasta el piso era una obra de arte, donde se podía ver representada la creación de los Árboles de Valinor. Perdida en la observación de tal belleza arquitectónica, Nimiel no advirtió la gallarda presencia a metros suyos: vestido en sencillas ropas, pero con un aura de paz y sabiduría avasallantes, Lord Elrond esperaba al pequeño grupo hacía horas, advertido por un mensajero enviado por ellos cuando partieron del fuerte.

-¡_Máratulda, herin nïn! Finalmente podré respirar tranquilo sabiendo que te encuentras en la seguridad de mis tierras. –_Le dedicó una reverencia que hizo que Nimiel se ruborizara y le devolviera el gesto-

_-¡Heru nïn, alassië nar i hendu i cenantet! Las dificultades han sido muchas y han condicionado mi retorno a tu hogar. Me disculpo por la demora._

_-Nimiel, eres siempre bienvenida y no necesitas disculparte. Sabemos todos los inconvenientes que tuvieron que sortear y lo difíciles que están los caminos. Pero hay alguien más que ha estado ansioso por verte. _

En el rostro del elfo se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice que Nimiel se vio obligada a devolver. Aunque sabía bien a quien se refería y hubiera querido tirarse de la cascada más alta de Rivendel. Pero por el momento, había cosas más urgentes que su corazón roto.

_-Por cierto, mi señor…_

_-¡Elrond! Desde cuándo has vuelto a las viejas formas._

_-Elrond… (Por Eru, ¿qué les sucede a todos los elfos que no aceptan que los traten de acuerdo a su jerarquía) _–Pensó Nimiel algo molesta por la sucesión de veces en que habían repetido lo mismo- _Es de suma importancia dar un lugar a Andunië, es una humana que está a mi cuidado. _

_-Glepheras me puso al tanto de todo lo sucedido en aquel fuerte. Ya tenemos una sala con buena luz y aire. Llevémosla cuanto antes._

Lantir cargó a Andunië hasta la recamara abierta que le habían aprontado para su recuperación. Estaba profundamente dormida, exhausta y débil por las dificultades del viaje. Se la veía en muy mal estado. Al parecer, por más que trataron de tener extremo cuidado en el camino, lo accidentado del campo había hecho despertar las heridas internas que apenas estaban sanando. Nimiel se sintió muy apenada. Si el egoísta príncipe de Mirkwood tuviera algo de corazón se habría marchado él mismo dejando a Andunië recuperarse, pero su ego no le dejaba ver más allá de sus abundantes y oscuras cejas. Y así, sin quererlo, se descubrió otra vez pensando en él y en la mentira que había despertado en su atribulada alma.

Se dispuso a curar a Andunië, pidiendo a todos que se retiraran y las dejaran a solas. La humana seguía profundamente dormida y eso le dio a Nimiel la posibilidad de dejar de lado la ira y desahogarse. Dejó correr las lágrimas por su rostro, haciendo surcos blancos en la blanca piel, ahora llena de polvo del camino y la batalla. Sus labios se contrajeron en un gesto de dolor, un dolor que no podía ser sanado por ningún ungüento. La sanadora era ahora quién estaba herida y no encontraría cura por medios físicos. Aflojó la máscara de sanadora fuerte e inquebrantable para dejar fluir su debilidad. Lloró hasta que los ojos le ardieron y lavó su rostro en un cuenco con agua que habían dejado preparado por si lo necesitaba.

Siguió con su faena, preparando un brebaje para darle de beber a Andunië. Por fuera, la herida estaba totalmente sana y todo lo que quedaba por hacer era que bebiera lo que Nimiel le preparara y que hiciera reposo hasta que se recuperara. La humana era fuerte y Nimiel no dudaba que podría sanar completamente. Mientras hacía su trabajo, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y trató de tranquilizarse. No quería que nadie viera sus facciones deformadas por un llanto que no se atrevería a justificar. Finalmente, hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance por hacer sentir a Andunië lo mejor posible y cuando sintió que estaba totalmente tranquila, se retiró y la dejó descansar.

Se dirigió a la sala donde Elrond se encontraba sentado, a la luz de una potente vela, estudiando unos pergaminos antiguos.

-_Elrond, Andunië ya está descansando. Será cuestión de tiempo y un poco de observación para que se recupere totalmente._

_-No dudo de tus habilidades, Nimiel, sé que así será. Pero, ¿qué crees que querrá hacer una vez que se recupere?_

_-Desconozco cuál será el camino que elija seguir. Por lo que me ha contado, no le queda nada en este mundo más que su vida. Aún así, dudo que por largo tiempo quiera salir a recorrer algún camino._

_-Sea cual sea su decisión, debemos respetarla. Pero quiero que sepas que si desea quedarse contigo aquí, será bienvenida._

_-Agradezco la amabilidad con que la tratan, Elrond. Sé que ella querría agradecértelo personalmente, pero por ahora, lo hago en su nombre._

_-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Casi eres parte de la familia, tus amistades son las nuestras también._

_Hay otro tema que me gustaría charlar contigo. Hay rumores que Sauron planea levantarse una vez más contra los pueblos de la Tierra Media y muchos temen una gran batalla avecinándose y pronto se celebrará un consejo para decidir de qué manera enfrentaremos al enemigo. Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en él._

_-Me honras, Elrond, pero con todo respeto, desconozco sobre temas que puedan ser útiles a tal consejo._

_-Te equivocas. Eres la mejor sanadora desde Mirkwood hasta Eriador, y no sólo debemos planear como atacar y defender, sino como curar a los heridos. Tu opinión será más que útil, yeldë. _

_-Como tú lo decidas, Elrond._

_-Una cosa más: Elladan está ausente, te esperó ansioso todo este tiempo, pero debió retirarse. Si no defendemos nuestras fronteras, nuestro valle dejará de ser secreto en breve. Me pidió que te diera esto. –_Le extendió un pergamino perfectamente enrollado y lacrado- _Ahora ve a descansar, has tenido días muy difíciles._

_-Buenas noches, Elrond._

Nimiel se retiró más apesadumbrada de lo que llegó al valle. Prefería que Elladan nunca volviera, no podría simular sentimientos inexistentes. Sabía que Elladan sería un daño colateral de una situación que nadie planeó.

* * *

**_Máratulda, heri nïn_: Bienvenida, mi señora.**

**_Heru nïn, alassië nar i hendu i cenantet: _Mi señor, dichosos los ojos que lo ven.**

**_Yeldë: _ Hija**


	8. Bailando en la Oscuridad

_**Allasë' aurë (**_**Buen día**_**), gente maravillosa! Como verán, cumplo con mis promesas y esta vez actualice pronto. En este punto, es necesario aclarar (sobre todo para los lectores del gran Tolkien) que he roto la línea de tiempo de la historia original. Así, verán personajes que ya no deberían estar en el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la Batalla de la Última Alianza. Pero al fin de cuentas, esto es un fanfiction y estoy animándome a jugar un poco más. **_

_**No olviden que debajo encontraran el vocabulario Quenya/Español.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten! Tenn'oio! (**_**Hasta siempre!)**

* * *

**_Bailando en la Oscuridad_**

"**The light in your eyes keeps fading out****  
****Night's falling deeper in the heart****  
****Hiding the truth and crashing down****  
****My baby's a dancer in the dark"**

"La luz de sus ojos sigue desapareciendo  
La noche está cayendo más profunda en su corazón  
Ocultando la verdad y derrumbándose  
Mi niña es una bailarina en la oscuridad."

El dolor que sentía lo tradujo en palabras. Ella seguía ahí, aunque extraviada. Apenas respiraba, pero podía notar su sufrimiento en los ritmos desacompasados de su respiración. Le dio la vida y la conocía como nadie, y así como habría jurado hace un tiempo que era por fin feliz, ahora podía asegurar que sufría con locura. No sabía que más hacer, sólo podía estar a su lado, esperando, y la angustia la estaba ahogando. Por eso, agotada por llevar días sin dormir, se acercó una mesita a la cama de Nimiel y se dispuso a escribir. Era lo único que tranquilizaba su alma apenada, pero no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su hija, tan bella y tan triste. Habría dado su vida por saber que la entristecía y así tratar de ayudarla.

Mientras escribía, una idea la torturaba, pensaba que la vida que le había dado no era suficiente. Si bien siempre le dio todo, en ese afán, había perdido mucho tiempo de su vida trabajando de más, sólo para darle lo mejor, perdiéndose así momentos importantes en la vida de Nimiel. Y el hecho que la relación con su padre no hubiera funcionado también la atormentaba, porque eso había privado a su hija de su padre. Aunque sabía que ella no era la única responsable, se hacía cargo de su parte, y lo lamentaba. Si supiera cuánto había crecido su malcriada hija en unos pocos días, se habría sorprendido realmente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Los días ahora pasaban muy lentamente, alargándose aún más las noches, en las que Nimiel no dormía y su cabeza daba vueltas una y mil veces a la actitud que Thranduil había tenido hacia ella y Andunië. Pero ahora ya no lloraba, por más que quisiera, sus lágrimas ya no salían, tantas había derramado por él. Y pasada la etapa del dolor, comenzó a racionalizar, buscando explicaciones, pero nada le parecía demasiado como para expulsar sin más a una herida y su sanadora. Evidentemente, había información que Nimiel no tenía.

Tanto fue que pensó y repensó los motivos, que finalmente se dio por vencida, y entró en un letargo doloroso. Durante el día, era la sanadora de Rivendel, concentrada en su trabajo e imperturbable, atenta con todos los que le hablaban y más aún con Andunië, que ahora se recuperaba y estaba cada día más saludable. Con ella estaba forjando una gran amistad y la protegería contra viento y marea de ser necesario. Y esa necesidad de estar ahí para cuidar de Andunië la mantenía con fuerzas.

Pero por las noches, la historia era diferente, se recostaba en su cama y se dejaba estar, con la mente en blanco, sin dormir, sin descansar y, sobre todas las cosas, sin futuro.

Los ánimos tampoco estaban demasiado positivos como para ayudar a Nimiel con su depresión. El inminente levantamiento anunciado de Sauron estaba oscureciendo las almas de todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media, y todo aquel que estuviera en sus capacidades de luchar o de ayudar de algún modo en la batalla que se avecinaba, debía prepararse.

Así fue que al amanecer, y ya cansada de mirar el techo de su recamara, Nimiel se asomó al balcón y divisó a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, y teniendo en cuenta lo escondido del valle, supo que hombres y elfos de todos los reinos estaban comenzando a llegar a Rivendel para celebrar consejo con Elrond. La curiosidad la embargó, pero antes de salir corriendo, se dispuso a pasar a ver a Andunië. La encontró parada, observando maravillada el grupo de guerreros que cada vez se acercaban más al palacio.

_-¿Se ven imponentes, verdad? Tanto que has roto el reposo que te impuse. _

Andunië se sobresaltó, sabiendo que estaba en infracción. Giró para mirar a Nimiel, esperando su ira. En lugar de eso, la sanadora hizo una sonrisa cómplice.

_-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con mucho cuidado a ir a verlos. _

_-¿Puedes? Me encantaría…_

_-En realidad, le voy a pedir ayuda a Lantir, hacen falta brazos fuertes._

Nimiel se retiró y volvió acompañada de Lantir, quien ayudó a Andunië. Los tres salieron de la habitación de la convaleciente y bajaron lentamente los seis escalones que los separaban de la explanada donde antes ellos fueron recibidos. Allí se sentaron Nimiel y Andunië, mientras Lantir fue a dar aviso a Lord Elrond de la llegada de los convocados.

Cuando Elrond hubo llegado a la explanada, la comitiva ya venía cruzando el puente, era una parte de los que venían a celebrar consejo y eran todos hombres de Númenor, excepto una guerrera de cabello negro y ojos muy azules, alta, incluso más que los elfos, lo cual sorprendió a Nimiel. Andunië simplemente tuvo que contener la respiración: nunca había visto hombres tan altos y gallardos, y menos aún una mujer.

-_¡Almarë, melda Tarian! –_Luego de saludar a la guerrera que estaba desensillando, Elrond se dirigió a los demás- _¡Maratuldë marilmanna!_

_-¡Haira lumello, meldonya! _–Le ofreció una profunda reverencia al medioelfo- _Númenor está a tus órdenes. Él es Gilmarion, mi lugarteniente y viene a ofrecerte su espada y la de todo nuestro ejército._

_-De verdad les agradezco, pero ahora sería conveniente que descansen, su viaje ha sido largo._

_-Y accidentado, si me permite, Lord Elrond. _–Aventuró a decir Gilmarion- _Hay orcos esparcidos por toda la Tierra Media._

_-Lo sé, por eso los he convocado. Pero pasen a asearse y descansar. No llegaremos a ningún punto si los demás reinos no se nos unen. Por cierto, ella es Nimiel, nuestra sublime sanadora._

_-¿Con que tú eres la famosa sanadora de Rivendel? Tus conocimientos en salud han traspasado los mares. –_Tarian ofreció nuevamente una reverencia y Nimiel se ruborizó- _Es un honor conocerte._

Una vez más, Nimiel se sorprendió al saber que su existencia no era intrascendente como ella creía: muchos seres de la Tierra Media la tenían en alta estima. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, aún se sentía desgraciada y perdida, pues todo ese mundo que supuestamente era en el que había vivido miles de años, era para ella un misterio que iba develando poco a poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

El Bosque Verde se alzaba impenetrable ante los ojos de Thranduil. Miles de veces habían entrado y salido de allí, pero ahora se le hacía lúgubre y asfixiante y sentía que le oprimía el corazón. Habían sido tantas las noches que había disfrutado de la libertad que le ofrecía el fuerte y que había podido apreciar las estrellas, que no soportaba el encierro que creaban aquellos altísimos árboles.

Oropher no había pronunciado palabra en todo el viaje y su mirada iba perdida en lontananza, como si nada tuviera ya sentido. No comprendía la razón por la que Nimiel había arrebatado a Andunië de su lado, pero sospechaba que su hijo tenía algo que ver con eso, y se sentía dolido. No sabía que determinación tomaría en los siguientes días, pero algo debía hacer para aliviar esos sentimientos.

Al llegar al palacio, un mensajero los detuvo a la entrada, informándole que Lord Elrond había llamado a consejo a todo reino élfico y humano que tuviera residencia en la Tierra Media, y eso le dio al rey una oportunidad invaluable, justamente lo que necesitaba.

_-Yo iré a reunirme con Elrond y tú te quedarás cuidando el reino. –_Se dirigió a su hijo con tono inflexible, no dejaría que otra vez decidiera por él-

-_Si me permites, creo que es mejor…_

_-Es mejor que aceptes lo que te digo, soy tu padre y el rey. Mientras viva y respire en la Tierra Media, podrás aconsejarme, pero las decisiones las tomo yo._

Oropher partió al día siguiente con un puñado de soldados que los escoltarían hasta Rivendel. En otro momento, se habría negado a arriesgar su reino peleando una batalla que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero esta vez, toda la Tierra Media estaba siendo amenazada, y Sauron aún no había mostrado su poder, cuando lo hiciera, si no defendían sus fronteras, el futuro estaría velado para todos.

Thranduil lamentó la decisión que había tomado en el fuerte: queriendo separar a su padre de Andunië, por honrar la memoria de su madre, había alejado para siempre a Nimiel de su lado. Y ahora el destino daba vuelta la jugada, reuniendo otra vez a Oropher y Andunië. Había sido un inmaduro, y comprendía que siendo tan egoísta e impulsivo, no estaba listo para manejar un reino. Pero ahora, su padre no le dejaba alternativas, debería dar lo mejor de sí hasta la vuelta de su padre y estar a la altura de los acontecimientos venideros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Tarian y Gilmarion ya se habían instalado en las habitaciones que les habían asignado y estaban ejercitando con sus espadas. Se veían tan majestuosos que Nimiel estaba hechizada, sin poder separar su vista de ellos. Podía notar la química que fluía entre ellos y deseó algo sin quererlo: se imaginó a ella y a Thranduil en lugar de ellos y anheló que fuera cierto. Pero no era así como funcionaban las cosas, ni siquiera estaba segura si el príncipe era capaz de esgrimir una espada.

Lantir miraba divertido a Nimiel, que evidentemente mostraba una expresión de asombro notable. Además, Andunië hacía largo rato que le hablaba y ella no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía.

_-Parece como si nunca hubieras visto gente practicando ejercicios. _–Nimiel salió del ensimismamiento y sintió vergüenza, pensando que tan ridícula se había visto-

_-No es eso, ellos son llamativos, sobre todo Tarian._

_-Claro, es una Maia. Pero sus modos son simples. Muchos de los nuestros deberían aprender de su humildad. Aunque también lucha contra sus demonios, todos los tenemos…_

Nimiel asintió, ella más que ninguno sabía lo que era soportar una lucha interna.

-_Bueno, llevemos a Andunië a su recamara, ya ha sido bastante por hoy._

_-Pero quiero seguir mirando. –_Dijo haciendo un puchero-

_-¡Nada! Debes descansar y yo debo volver a mis funciones de sanadora, así que vamos._

Cuando se pusieron de pie, con intención de girar y caminar hacia la habitación de Andunië, los sorprendió el ruido de unos cascos golpeando sobre el piso del puente. Los tres miraron hacia el lugar de donde venía el ruido y notaron un pequeño grupo de elfos, que ahora ya estaban entrando en la explanada. Nimiel supo por las armaduras que se trataba del ejército de Elrond. No serían más de diez u once soldados. A la vanguardia iban dos elfos que sobresalían en belleza, altura, montura y espadas. Uno iba más retrasado, y parecía ser menor que el otro. Lantir pidió a Andunië que se volviera a sentar un momento, que luego vendría a ayudarla y se dirigió hacia el grupo. Se acercó al elfo más alto y que iba por delante de todo el grupo y lo llamó por su nombre a viva voz con una alegría desmesurada.

_-¡Elladan! Por fin has vuelto, se te extrañaba…_

El elfo desensilló y le dio un fraternal abrazo a Lantir. Detrás, el menor hizo lo propio y Lantir también lo llamó por su nombre: Elrohir.

A Nimiel le dio un vuelco el corazón, metros más adelante tenía a su prometido. No lo conocía y apenas podía divisar su rostro, aunque notaba parte de sus rasgos. El destino forzado que le tocaba vivir estaba a escasos metros y ella deseó con toda su alma que Elladan fuera despreciable, para así permitirse odiarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Julia se sobresaltó. Se había quedado dormida escribiendo y la despertó la respiración agitada y entrecortada de Nimiel. Puso su mano sobre su corazón y lo notó extremadamente acelerado. Desconocía que pasaba por la mente de su hija, pero lo que fuera que sucediera, la estaba haciendo pasar un muy mal momento, pues su semblante no dejaba ver paz como hacía unos días atrás. Desvió su mirada hacia los papeles que tenía delante de ella y se sorprendió al ver que las últimas dos páginas sólo dejaban ver una palabra repetida incesantemente: _Rivendel_. Conocía ese lugar, y secretamente ansiaba vivir en él, sabiendo con pena que no existía. Pero no entendía por qué razón lo había escrito tantas veces.

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**¡_Almarë, melda Tarian!: _¡Saludos, querida Tarian!**

**_¡Maratuldë marilmanna!: _¡Bienvenidos a nuestra tierra!**

**_¡Haira lumello, meldonya!: _¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo mío!**


End file.
